invention relates to a split slide or friction bearing of the type disclosed, for example, in the DE-PS No. 27 11 938.
A slide bearing is illustrated in the aforementioned patent whose two bearing shell halves are held together during the installation by clamps. The clamps made from a springy roundor band-material engage in bores with circular cross section which start from the separating surfaces of the bearing shell halves. In one embodiment, the clamp is constructed with cranked portions apparently adapted to be overcome in two directions by pressure which are illustrated in the patent as engaged in recesses of the mounting bores formed by cross bores. However, in order to achieve the holding-together of the bearing shell halves, however, it is initially necessary to fix the clamp in one mounting bore in a position in order that its other end can find its way into the mounting bore of the oppositely disposed bearing shell half. A clamp inserted with one end, however, experiences no retention in the mounting bore by reason of its shape with two obliquely protruding legs and again falls out in the unfavorable case or assumes an undefined Position in which the projecting end cannot find its way automatically into the other mounting bore without special holding means. An assembly method in which special devices for holding the clamp are required and which additionally have to be arranged between the separating surfaces to be moved together, is of no use in practice. For the disengagement of the connection, the cranked portions are to be pressed out of the cross bores. As already described, the clamp would fall out of the mounting bore after pulling the bearing shell halves apart by reason of the lacking retention. Insofar as the slide or friction bearing involves, for example, a connecting rod bearing of ah internal combustion engine, the clamp would then get into the crank space from where it could be removed again only with great expenditure.
In a further embodiment, a clamp includes two legs bent to a side, of which one leg is spread apart barb-like and the other is bent eyelet shaped. As the retention of the bearing shell half connected with the eyelet-shaped end of the clamp is effected exclusively by force-locking engagement, and as the retaining forces are therefore limited, this may lead easily to undesirable dislocations or displacements of the bearing shell halves. At least with heavy bearing shells, the use of this clamp is not advisable.
In a further embodiment also illustrated in the DE-PS No. 27 11 938, the clamp includes legs spread apart barb-like at both ends which engage in recesses or cross bores of the mounting bores. It is disadvantageous with this type of construction of the clamp that by reason of the necessary manufacturing tolerances, a clearance-free holding together of the bearing shell halves is not assured. However, if the bearing shell halves gape apart, then the installation is rendered difficult. It is furthermore disadvantageous that the clamps which remain at the bearing shell halves after the termination of the bearing installation, can carry out movements of their own by reason of the manufacturing tolerances. It is also disadvantageous that the once-established connection can be disengaged only in that a tool engages in a cross bore, by means of which a barb is bent back whereas at the same time the bearing halves have to be pulled apart.
According to an internal state of the art of the assignee of the present invention, the hollow spaces, into which the clamps are i stalled which are made of a band material and have barb-like legs, are constructed as groove-shape milled-out parts. The advantage is achieved thereby that the clamps will find their way into their mountings far-reachingly positionally correct and the barb-like legs therefore engage reliably in the provided cross-grooves. However, as the legs are unstressed after the engagement in the cross bores, no fixed seating of the clamps is achieved As the clamps may therefore tilt, the guiding together of the bearing shell halves is eventually rendered difficult by canting. After the bearing shell halves are placed against one another, the bearing shell halves then gape apart which is unfavorable for the further installation of the bearing. After completed installation, a wobble-free seating of the clamps remaining in their mountings can be achieved only in that shoulders at the clamps are enlarged so that the clamps are fitted play-free into a bearing half. However, an eventual subsequent disassembly is again rendered difficult thereby.
The present invention is concerned with the task to provide a clamp which automatically assumes a secure seating in its mounting, and more particularly both when it is inserted only unilaterally in one mounting as also when the bearing shell halves are placed one against the other so that, on the one hand, a secure automatic location of the clamp in the open mounting at the other bearing shell half and therewith a simple problem-free assembly and also a simple subsequent disassembly is assured and, on the other hand, the bearing shell halves are retained pressed one against the other without play.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the hollow spaces starting from the separating surfaces, as also the holes extending transversely thereto are constructed as groove-shaped milled-out parts, and the clamps are constructed of a single material-piece with two bow-shaped legs each, bent to one side toward one another and having inwardly inclined sections in the end areas, in that the clamps are supported on their bottom side in the hollow spaces, and with the bearing shell halves placed against one another abut supported springily in both end areas at the straight mutually oppositely disposed edges of the through-passage area, and in that the clamps with a unilateral seating in a bearing shell half abut axially pressed against the hollow space walls within the area of the bend of the legs. The fixed seating of the clamps in their mountings, even before the bearing shell halves are placed one against the other, is achieved in that the hollow spaces for the mounting of the clamps are constructed as groove-shaped milled-out parts having an essentially rectangular cross section, and the clamps made of a band material are supported at their end, initially inserted unilaterally into the mounting, at three places either linearly or areally. For, by reason of the springy abutment of one leg in its inwardly bent end area, an axial force results which presses the clamp axially within the area of its bend against the walls of the hollow space. At its bottom side, the clamp is also pressed areally against its support by reason of the spring action of the leg. With bearing shell halves placed against one another, the legs abut under spring prestress at respectively corresponding edges of the bearing shell halves, as a result of which they are pressed against one another without play in their separating surfaces. It is also assured therewith that the clamps after completed bearing installation cannot carry out any undesired movements of their own. The disassembly is simple because the legs of the clamps have to be pressed down exclusively by an axially pulling apart action. It is automatically assured that the clamps are thereby retained in every case unilaterally in a mounting combined with a secure seating.